Marshall
Grand Theft Auto Online |related = Picador Monster Truck Liberator |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dukes (dial texture) |inttxd = Monster |carcols = COLOR SET 20 COLOR SET 21 COLOR SET 22 COLOR SET 23 COLOR SET 24 COLOR SET 25 }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelname = marshall |handlingname = MARSHALL |textlabelname = MARSHALL |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Cheval Marshall is a monster truck, available in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. It was exclusive for players who have played the original PlayStation 3 or Xbox 360 versions of GTA V and play it again on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One or PC versions. It can now be purchased by anyone in Grand Theft Auto Online for a price, free for returning players. Design ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Marshall is basically a Picador on top of a custom monster truck chassis. It features increased ground clearance to make way for the over sized-wheels, as well as a tubular body frame. The truck appears to have four torsion bars or kicker braces, which run from the center of the metal chassis down to the suspension lever arm. Its entire chassis is identical to that of the Liberator, only sporting custom marked tyres. Just like the Parachute, the Marshall comes in 25 livery and flag combinations, where each color corresponds with a country. The countries are as follows: *Argentina *Australia *Austria *Belgium *Brazil *Canada *Colombia *England *France *Germany *Ireland *Italy *Japan *Jamaica *Mexico *Norway *Russia *Scotland *Spain *Sweden *Switzerland *Turkey *United Kingdom *United States of America *Wales Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In comparison to the Liberator, both have nearly identical performance, with the only exception being that the Marshall has marginally better handling (as evidenced by statistics bars). However, the top speed on both vehicles is sub-par, making handling not much of a problem, and thus making both vehicles essentially perform the same. Much like the Liberator, the Marshall houses a high-output supercharged V8, powering the four wheels in a 20-80, front to rear torque distribution. Also, the four-wheel steering ability is also present. GTA V Overview Supercharged V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image =Marshall-GTAV-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery Liveries Marshall-GTAV-front-America.png|An American Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Argentina.png|An Argentinian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Australia.png|An Australian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Austria.png|An Austrian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Belgium.png|A Belgian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Brazil.png|A Brazilian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Canada.png|A Canadian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Colombia.png|A Colombian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-England.png|An English Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-France.png|A French Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Germany.png|A German Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Ireland.png|An Irish Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Italy.png|An Italian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Japan.png|A Japanese Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Jamaica.png|A Jamaican Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Mexico.png|A Mexican Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Norway.png|A Norwegian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Russia.png|A Russian Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Scotland.png|A Scottish Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Spain.png|A Spanish Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Sweden.png|A Swedish Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Switzerland.png|A Swiss Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Turkey.png|A Turkish Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Britain.png|A British Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Marshall-GTAV-front-Wales.png|A Welsh Marshall in Grand Theft Auto V. (Rear quarter view) Warstock Cache & Carry MarshallAmerica-GTAV-Warstock.png|The American Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallArgentina-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Argentinian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallAustralia-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Australian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallAustria-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Austrian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallBelgium-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Belgian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallBrazil-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Brazilian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallCanada-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Canadian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallColombia-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Colombian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallEngland-GTAV-Warstock.png|The English Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallFrance-GTAV-Warstock.png|The French Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallGermany-GTAV-Warstock.png|The German Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallIreland-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Irish Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallItaly-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Italian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallJapan-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Japanese Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallJamaica-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Jamaican Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallMexico-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Mexican Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallNorway-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Norwegian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallRussia-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Russian Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallScotland-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Scottish Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallSpain-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Spanish Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallSweden-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Swedish Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallSwitzerland-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Swiss Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallTurkey-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Turkish Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallUnitedKingdom-GTAV-Warstock.png|The British Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. MarshallWales-GTAV-Warstock.png|The Welsh Marshall on Warstock Cache & Carry. Others Marshall-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Marshall. ChevalMarshallPromo.jpg|Another promotional screenshot. Marshall-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Marshall on Rockstar Games Social Club. MarshallLiberatorComparison-GTAVPC-Front.png|Comparison with the Liberator. (Rear view) Marshall-GTAO-TeeTexture.png|A Marshall on a texture file for one of the Special Tops added in the Arena War update. Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Matte Black Marshalls are used as the delivery vehicles in a Sell Weapons mission requiring the player to drop shipments in 5 different drop-offs. These drop-offs are usually at mountainous areas, hence ultilizing the Marshall's off-road capabilities. Marshall-GTAO-front-SellWeaponsModded.png|The Marshall used in this mission. (Rear quarter view) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be selected as a special vehicle in any protagonist-owned hangar after completing the Stock Car Racing event five times. *Available for purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry for $250,000. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Available for purchase from Warstock Cache & Carry for $500,000 or for free for returning players. Video Navigation }}pl:Marshall de:Marshall (V) es:Marshall ru:Marshall Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles manufactured by Cheval Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Monster Trucks Category:Motorsport Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles with all-wheel steering Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V